Happy Halloween!
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: i wrote a special Halloween oneshot, which will become a later chapter in my story "When HP Became HS". enjoy!


Harry was having the time of his life. He was celebrating Christmas the Muggle way: trick-or-treating with his best friend, Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Doing the obvious, they all dressed up as wizards and witch. Severus was accompanying them, dressed as a vampire. The next generation of Marauders had gotten 13 bucketsful of candy each, as Sev kept apparating them to different neighborhoods. at one point a six or seven year old walked up to the twelve year olds.

"Hello," he greeted them, eyes sparkling. "My name is Dan. Is magic really real?" The boy was dressed as a wizard as well.

Harry sensed the magical ability in Dan. He gave the special signal to his dad and friends, a bird out of his hands (like a shadow puppet one).

"It is real Dan," Harry said, squatting down to look him in the eyes. "Keep that hope alive. When your eleventh birthday comes, you'll know for sure. Wanna see some?"

Dan's eyes lit up even more. "Yes, I would like that very much!"

Harry took out his wand. "You see this wand? It has a Phoenix feather inside it; that's what lets me make my magic go through it and to the thing I want to put magic on. What's the pet you most want to have?"

"I always wanted a puppy," Dan said hopefully.

Harry glanced at his dad, to check if he could do a quick bit if Transfiguration. Severus nodded once. Harry quickly got a leaf from the ground, and concentrated on turning it into a girl German Shepherd puppy. The moment the pup was in Harry's hands, Dan gasped delightedly.

"Can I keep her? Please?" Dan asked.

"We'd have to talk to your parents," Severus put in smoothly.

"Okay, they're over here." Dan led them through the street to his mother, also dressed as a vampire.

"Mum, this is, um, what's your names?" Dan asked,puzzled.

"Harry"

"Ron"

"Drake"

"Hermione"

"Severus"

"Yeah what they said! They showed me some magic! Harry took a leaf and turned it into a puppy! Can I keep her mum, please!"

Dan's mum, Irene, was completely shocked to the core. Magic? Real?

"Wait a second, let me this straight." she said, looking Severus square in the eye. "Magic is real, Harry turned a leaf into a puppy, and Dan wants to keep her?"

"Yes," Severus replied. Irene could detect no trace of lying in his onyx eyes.

"Holy. French. Toast."

All the kids burst out giggling.

Irene shook herself out her stupor. "My name is Irene. So, can you show me some magic?"

Severus nodded and took out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He cast the spell on the sofa, making fly into the air enough to bump the ceiling.

Irene stared. "Yes, Dan, you may keep the puppy. I need to sit down." Dan cheered.

Severus quickly lowered the sofa, and Irene sat. "So, does my Dan have magic?

"Yes," Severus started. "My son Harry can detect magic in others. When your son turns eleven, he will get a letter from Hogwarts telling him he has been accepted. He might have accidental bursts of magic, like say, if he can't reach something, he might make come to him accidentally. Or if he has a cut, he might make it heal quickly."

". This ought to be easy to handle for five years. I mean, it's not often, correct?"

"Correct."

There was a pause.

"We send our mail by owls," Draco said.

"Yeah, we write a letter with a quill and ink on parchment, then when it's dry, we tie it to an owl's leg, and they fly off and find the person you're sending it to." Ron stated.

Hermione nodded.

"We'll write letters to you some, to explain things. Then you send your questions back with the owl. We have to go now; it's getting late." Severus said.

Irene nodded and Dan did a little happy dance. "Bye guys! I'm gonna name my puppy Cinnamon!"

Harry chuckled. "Okay. Bye Dan, bye Dan's mum."

"Bye," he others echoed.

"Bye Irene," Severus said.

"Bye Severus," Irene said.

The 2nd generation of Marauders left with Severus, Sev being in a sort of daze. _Merlin, but she was pretty._

**A/N: so, how'd you like it? Review plz!**


End file.
